


sweeter than wine

by midnightweeds



Series: California Honey : Reader is a Cam Girl [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (sort of? everything is normal except Osa is a cam boy), Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Background Miya Osamu/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Choking, Consensual Slapping (Implied), F/M, Friendship/Love, Fruit, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sex Work, Social Media, Texting, Vaginal Fingering, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/pseuds/midnightweeds
Summary: “Hey, baby,” Osamu says when he opens the door.Your eyes widen, surprised smile hidden by the mask covering from the nose down. “I thought you were kidding,” you say, looking into the camera before looking up at your friend. “Are you going to interview me on the couch? Ask me if I need extra money for college?”“You want me to?” He asks, nothing but a faceless voice for the time being.“No, sir-”.Osamu is a (accidental) camboy and films with you
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: California Honey : Reader is a Cam Girl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843822
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	1. i only want Honey raw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> did...did anyone ask for a 4.5k mess of sex scene bc that's what this is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> f/d I don’t actually know how onlyfans works in terms of setting prices for ppl who aren’t subscribed so...yeah. (really could have ended the sentence at ‘works’ haha)

“Hey, Osa,” you say, smiling into the phone. “To what do I owe the pleasure? You guys finally get the nerve to ask me to have your baby?”

“What?” He asks, sounding as though he’s pulling the phone from his ear to check who he’s calling. “No. I edited that footage.”

You set your teapot down, staring at your brewing cup of Chamomile. “Jeez. That feels like ages ago.”

“Want me to send it to ya?”

“Depends.”

“You look sexy in it, baby,” he comments, causing you to laugh.

“Yeah, no shit.”

“Am I still allowed to post it?”

“Yeah,” you breathe, a little annoyed that he’s even asking. “Totally. I wore my face mask in it, didn’t I? The one you _stole_?”

“Ya. Air quality was shit. And I wanted to see yer eyes.” He drops something in the background, the sound of it splattering causing you to wince. “Shit. My udon,” he mumbles.

The fact that he sounds absolutely unaffected by having dropped his noddles causes you to smile, especially since you know he’s fucking pissed about wasting food. “How’s business? You’re doing take away, right?”

“Good. Yeah. --- What time is it in California? Wanna share the cumshots? I edited’em.”

“Is there anything sexier than hearing your best friend tell you they edited your cumshots?”

“We’re best friends?”

“That hurts, Osa. And after I offered to have your child.”

“Yeah….do ya wanna or not?”

“Yeah, sure. It’s like...early. 7, I think. I could post now. Send ‘em while we’re talking.”

“How much do ya want?”

“What? Oh- the video. Nothing,” you tell him. “Get me a good Christmas present.” Sweetening your tea you ask, “Can the price be different on the link you send me to share? I know those freaks will pay to see me get fucked. They’ve been begging for it. 50$ is generous...yeah, 50$ pay per view.”

“Dunno. Perhaps. I’ll ask around...haven’t done it that way. Usually, I pay upfront and monthly if more is made.”

“So generous. Such a gentleman,” you comment, feeling your phone vibrate against your ear. “I don’t care about the money. Just send me a copy. And a link when you share.”

You set your phone on the counter. “Just got them...wow, these are hot, Osa.”

“It felt so good to cum inside ya” - you laugh, surprised- “it’s a different feeling, ya know? We should do it again sometime.”

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were hitting on me, baby.”

He laughs, his blush so clear in his voice as he says, “Maybe if I wasn’t married.”

“I know a hitman.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, y/n/N.”

“How does this sound: I know I said you guys would never get cumshots, but...Just got off the phone with @DirtyMiya. He reminded me that we’ve filmed together before. You can thank him for these when he uploads the video. I’ll share it tonight...tomorrow? IDK how to time difference.”

“How can I hear the ellipsis?”

“It’s a California thing.”

“God, you’re stupid,” he says, a smile in his voice. “I’ll text you about the video, yeah?”

“Yeah. Cool. Tell Yamakun I said [what up].”

* * *

**CaliHoney** Call me a liar, little bees. I said no cum shots but...just got off the phone. @DirtyMiya reminded me that we’ve filmed together. You can thank him for these when he uploads the video. I’ll share the link tonight...tmro? IDK how to time difference.

* * *

**Osamu M.**

Posting tmro at 6. 10 for my subs, lt access. 50$ o/s link, ppv. Good w u?

> Yeah of course

AM I’m tweeting a photo in ur mask while Dashi n I r at the farmer’s market  
Msg: wearing the mask @CaliHoney wore when I fucked her the last time she was in town. Baby takes cock like a champ. Finally edited the footage. Posting tonight   
& in the afternoon on OF: wore @CaliHoney’s panties today, too. New video @6pm - 10$ LT access

> Oooo Osa. I want pics of that

I’ll send them to u first

> Can I pick which ones you share?

Only if u share the vid of u pegging me

> I like the way you negotiate

I’ll edit it. Raw footage is so hot. We watch it before we fuck sometimes

> Good to know i can do something [for the culture]  
> I can post it next week, if you get it done by then

U got it baby  
Don’t forget  
Got that pipe for u when u need it

> Osa you dirty boy  
> I’ll keep it in mind

* * *

“Hey, baby,” Osamu says when he opens the door.

Your eyes widen, a surprised smile hidden by the mask covering from the nose down. “I thought you were kidding,” you say, looking into the camera before looking up at your friend. “Are you going to interview me on the couch? Ask me if I need extra money for college?”

“You want me to?” He asks, nothing but a faceless voice for the time being.

“No, sir,” you say and the video jumps to the pair of you in the kitchen, offering a view of your back as Osamu smirks at you. “What do you want, for me to throw up when I suck you off?”

His eyes are mischievous, hands tucked into the pockets of his sweatpants. They match the silvery-grey of his hair, his black shirt making his gaze seem darker. “I’ve been meaning to do a crossover video” -you burst into laughter and he smirks- “sushi n’ boobies.”

“You’re so _stupid._ ”

It skips again, nothing but silence as he stands in front of you and slowly undresses you to your underwear until he finally says, “Aren’t ya sweet. Yer mask is the same color as yer nipples.”

“Do you like it?” You ask quietly, hands slipping under the edge of his shirt.

He takes off your mask and tugs the hair tie from your hair, putting both on the counter before taking your face in his hands and kissing you. He says something the camera doesn’t quite catch as you push his shirt up and slide your hands up his abs.

“Yes,” you reply. “I wanna show you what my mouth is good for.”

His smirk is absolutely sinful, tugging to the left just _barely_ as he takes a step away from you, lazily looking at the ground. As you get on your knees he asks, “Ya sure ya ain’t hungry, honey?”

“Positive.”

He leans over you, adjusting the camera before reaching for something out of sight and returning to the frame with a banana. “Amuse me, then,” he says, taking your face in his hand and tilting your head back. “Yeah,” he says, “I’m going to do exactly what yer thinking.”

And he pushes the end of the unpeeled banana into your mouth. “Be gentle,” he tells you, fucking your mouth with the piece of fruit until you’re drooling. “Take my dick out...good job, baby,” he grins when you use the spit from your chest to pump him.

Your lips continue to suck the banana until he pulls it away. You take his cock into your mouth without prompting. He groans, brow furrowing as he says, “All the way. No hands,” before letting go of your face to peel the banana.

He looks until the camera as he eats it, absolutely expressionless apart from a hiss of pleasure of now and then. And when he gets to the last bite, he pulls it from the peel and tosses the skin off-screen. “Look at me,” he says before offering it to you with a sickening grin.

Osamu pushes it into your mouth, fingers lingering before he murmurs, “I wanna feel it,” just loud enough for the camera to pick up, followed by his unamused laugh at something you say. “Be a sweet girl, honey.”

He tugs his shirt off, tossing it away before putting his hand on your head. “All the way,” he smirks, eyes closing as you take more of him into your mouth. His head falls back as he licks his lips, indulging in the feel of your mouth until he looks down at you. He pulls you off his cock, observing you blankly before saying, “Open wide. I wanna fuck yer cheek.”

You moan as he does it, his eyes focused as he guides your face. “That’s it, pretty girl,” he rasps, biting his lip. “Ya look so hot with yer mouth stretched open for me.”

His eyes catch the camera as his head falls back. “Do you like that, honey? Do you like my cock fucking your cheek?”

You moan “yes” in response.

“Because yer a greedy little girl, aren’t ya?” He takes your face in both hands. “Suck my balls, baby,” he says, looking back at the camera. “You can use yer hands- yeah, just like that.”

His gaze is intoxicating, his typically deadpanned expression taking on a heady undertone as he grows nearer. He moans, licking his lips as he pulls you off of him, taking hold of his dick as he looks down at you. “Tongue out,” he demands, tapping his length against your tongue and lips before pushing back into your mouth.

He let’s go of you and you brace your hands on his hips, meeting each of his thrusts head-on.

“Fuuuck,” he groans, suddenly gathering your hair and gripping it in one hand as you suck him through his orgasm, letting him guide you just how he wants.

He’s incredibly handsome, eyes closed and mouth open in pleasure. His lean, muscular torso bared for everyone to enjoy.

“Don’t swallow,” he tells you, pulling from your lips with a _pop_ before reaching for the camera. “Cover yer eyes with my shirt, baby.”

Your eyes and nose are covered when he focuses the camera on you, your mouth open and full of his cum. His thumb rubs against your bottom lip, slipping into your mouth at its corner. He tugs the cheek he’d fucked away from your teeth as spit pools with his cum and fills the pocket.

“So fucking sexy, honey,” he murmurs, dipping his thumb in the fluids and painting your lips with his cum. The camera catches the quick kiss he gives you before he refocuses on your face and tilts your chin down. “Push it all out, baby. With your tongue. Gentle - nice n’ slow like honey. That’s it. _Shit_ ,” he breathes as your front becomes a mess of him.

“Look at me,” he says, his large hand covering your face the same way your mask would as you pull his shirt away and look up at him beyond the lens of the camera. “Look at those eyes,” he comments. They’re hazy and blown-wide with pleasure as he focuses the camera on your face. “Yer so pretty, honey.

“You love suckin’ cock, don’t ya?”

“Yours,” you say, voice a little raspy.

“Mine?” He asks, the subtlest surprise in his voice.

You nod, gaze still focused beyond the camera as your hand creeps up his thigh, your touch light and familiar over his cock and balls. Osamu hisses but doesn’t pull away. He pushes the camera lower, capturing him taking hold of your chin before focusing on your cum and spit covered tits. And then he’s moaning into the kiss he gives you, reaching lower to grab you by the arm and pull you up from the floor.

“I believe ya,” he says, the camera focused on your hand gently massaging his dick, glittery nails sparkling. The sound of you all kissing overwhelms the audio before you both pull away.

“You taste like banana,” you laugh.

“And you taste like me,” he responds before moaning into another kiss. “So hot, honey.”

His fingers smooth down your wet chest before pushing into your underwear and sliding against your aching core. “Yer so wet for me, baby.”

“Mmm-hmm. I’ve been thinking about you all day-” Your voice breaks off in a moan as he begins to massage your clit. “Thank you, sir.”

“Yer welcome, princess. Cum as much as ya want.” He laughs when you groan. “Did ya think I was gonna be _nice_ to ya? Because we’re _friends_?” His fingers work faster, your hips tilting into his touch for more.

“Are we friends?” You ask, raspy voice breathless.

He laughs, all dull edges that press deep and hard in an attempt to break anything in it's path to pieces. “Good question, baby.” And then he hums, as though it really matters, and quietly asks, “Are ya gonna cum for me?”

He hisses when your fist tightens around his dick.

“Want ya to,” he tells you, fingers curling against your sex just before you gasp. “That’s it, baby.”

“Could you...your nails-”

“Ya want me to _hurt_ ya?” He asks. “Ya just had to tell me.”

And suddenly you’re crying against him, pressing into his palm and closer to his body as he just laughs-

It jumps to the bedroom, a long-shot of you all from the left as Osamu holds his camera, filming you as you sit against his bed’s headboard with your legs folded in front of you. The angle returns to the hand-held, your eyes smiling as you grin behind your mask and admit, “Yeah, I wore it for you.”

He reaches into frame and runs his fingers along the curve of your bra, pulling at the grey lace as he says, “I noticed earlier,” he tells you. “Before I made ya my little cum-stained baby.”

As you laugh, he pulls at your legs, opening them. “Want me to eat ya out?” He asks quietly.

You nod, swallowing hard as his fingers rub at your wet underwear.

“Good,” he says, bringing you to the edge painfully slowly. Praise falls from his lips, so dully that he might as well be talking about the weather. But when he pans the camera from your cunt to your face, you're so obviously hanging on every word. Your eyes don't seem to notice the camera, fixed beyond it, giving the impression that your gazes are locked.

A small cry escapes you and he gives a short laugh. "Are ya gonna cum for me already, honey?"

He eases his hand away from you as you cum, fingers curling in the waist of your dampened underwear and easily pulling them off of you. He focuses the camera on your wet pussy before pressing two fingers inside your heat.

“Did you miss me?” You ask, voice hanging in the air.

There’s a smile in his voice as he says, “Did I miss my sweet California Honey?”

“You’re so corny, Miya.”

You moan as his fingers curl inside you before pulling out to tease your folds.

“Mm-hm,” he hums, the camera tilts as he kisses your inner thigh. “I did...I missed ya. Take yer bra off.”

You do as asked, tossing it over the edge of the bed before your hands cup your breasts, thumb encouraging your nipples to harden. He hands you the camera and when it refocuses he’s laying on his stomach, arms wrapping under your thighs to pull you closer. Smirking at you, he asks, “Does my hair look ok?”

There's a smile in your voice when you say, “Yeah. You look so hot.”

“So hot,” he teases you as he reaches up, slick fingers tugging at your nipples before he looks at the camera. He leans closer to your core, kissing over your thighs before he finally finds your center. He buries his face against you and breathes you in with a sigh, his fixed gaze dark.

“Fuck,” you say as he licks and sucks your pussy. “Harder, please.”

“Don’t look away from me,” he says, voice a low demand as he stares into the camera. It’s a daunting request even though the lens. “Touch yer tits, baby.”

He licks his lips and he pushes his fingers inside you, smirking at the cry you give before running the tip of his tongue up your slit. His gaze doesn’t waver. It only grows darker the nearer you get. “Cum for me,” he murmurs against your clit, sucking it hard into his mouth as you tremble, hand coming down to thread your fingers through his hair.

He lets you guide his mouth through your orgasm, moaning against you as he smiles against your heat. But he shoves your hand away when you try to push him off, continuing to devour you.

“Miya, please,” you say, the camera’s focus wavering as you continue to tremble from his touch. “Sto-stop, please.”

“No,” he says. “Keep yer hands to yerself.”

He lets go of your thigh, using that hand to rub your clit. You moan when he changes the position of his other arm. “Ya like my fingers in yer ass, baby?”

“Yes,” you gasp and he laughs. “Miya _please_ -”

“Please what? Stop? Don’t stop?” He pumps his fingers, thumb pushing into your pussy to rub the thin skin between your holes. “Yer so pretty like this, princess. So hungry and needy.

"How many people get to see ya like this?" He asks, the question quiet and heavy with history even through the lens. "Really see ya like this, baby?"

 _"Miya_ _."_

"I want ya to cum again for me.” His gaze never wavers. “Do my fingers feel good?”

"Yes," you breathe. "Please fuck me, Miya."

“Yeah? Ya want my cock?”

“Yes,” you groan. He bites your inner thigh and you whimper. “Yes, sir. Please give it to me.”

"Tell me how many."

You suck in a deep breath before brokenly asking, "Would you like me to check my fan count?"

He blinks slow, eyes sliding away from the camera for a moment to look directly into yours. "Turn the camera off."

The screen goes dark for barely a second before your face returns, your eyes teary and hair mused.

"Gonna play nice now, honey?"

"Yes," you cry. "Please fuck me, Miya. I need you so bad." You blink a few times, so obviously searching for purchase before you put your hand out for the camera.

"Ya need it, huh?"

"Yeah," you whimper. "Please give it to me."

He draws his lips and nose against your inner thighs, fingers fucking you relentlessly as he stares into the camera. They soften ever so slightly when you ask, “Can I touch you?”

“Give what to ya? He asks lowly, ignoring your question. 

“Mmm? Your cock. Please fuck me.”

“Good girl. Touch me, baby,” he allows, leaning into your touch as your fingers drag across his face and into his hair. The gentle action is eaten alive by his blunt, “I wanna fuck yer cunt, princess. It’ll be such a treat for me, honey.”

He looks directly at the camera again, kissing your thumb when it gets close to his mouth. “What do ya want?”

“I-oh _fuck_ Miya, please. Don’t stop. I-I’m so close, baby.”

“I asked ya what ya want.”

“Wanna cum again.”

“I know,” he says plainly. “Yer ass is squeezing my fingers so hard.” He lifts his hand just long enough to lick your clit, smirking when you cry out, begging him to stop. “Yer so greedy, princess.”

“Miya, pl _ease_. s'too much.”

“I know ya,” he says. He’s whispering but he’s sharp-edged. Especially as he says, “I know what yer body can take.”

You make a choked sound before saying, “It’s different with you, Miya. Like this. Please, please, please-”

“Give me just a few more,” he says. “I want to feel ya come on my cock, too-” he laughs when you yelp. “Ya like feeling my nail against the walls of ya little asshole? Yer such a fucking slut, honey.”

“Yeah,” you agree. “I’m a slut” -he hums in delight- “I’m desperate for anything you do to my ass.”

“Yeah. Ya _are_ an anal whore, huh?”

You drop the camera as you cum, causing him to laugh, pushing his fingers harder into you as another angle cuts in, filming downward from just slightly above you all.

“Just from me calling ya a whore?”

“ _Yes.”_

“Just useless...Can’t even hold the fuckin’ camera,” he teases. He lifts his hand from your clit, rubbing his wet fingers to your tits before sucking his fingers into his mouth and grabbing the camera. Each of his actions makes him appear absolutely unaffected by your shaking mess of a body beneath him.

Three fingers are buried in your ass, his thumb rubbing circles inside your pussy as he continues to fuck you. His thumb curves downward, causing you to cry in a garbled mix of pleasure and over-stimulation as he creates a little gape.

“So fuckin’ sexy,” he says to himself, allowing you a moment to come down as he lifts the camera to film your face, your eyes fluttering dizzily as you attempt to focus. "Ya good, baby?"

"Yesss," you whine. "So good."

From just above, the camera films him slap your pussy when he pulls his fingers out of you. He silences your cry by leaning over you to suck your nipples. “Reach under the pillow, baby. I have a surprise for ya.”

You pull out a clamp and a vibrator. “Miyaaa,” you cry and he laughs.

“Yer such a sweet girl, honey. I just wanna give ya everything ya deserve.” He pulls your hips so you’re lying flat.

“I don’wan it.”

“Mm-hmm,” he says, accepting the clamp when you obediently hand it to him without prompting. “Ready?”

“Yes,” you say, taking the camera when he hands it back to you.

Osamu looks at you directly this time, his small smirk in place. “Ya gonna film me or yer cunt, baby?” He kisses your knee. “Ya know which one I want.”

His fingers slide between your folds, easily isolating your swollen clit. He leans down to kiss it, eyes catching the camera when his teeth follow. You jerk, cursing him as he lazily smiles at you, as though you aren’t a desperate wreck because of him. And then he’s sliding the clamp against your heat, dragging it across your skin until he reaches your clit.

You whimper when he clamps it. “Fuck,” you say softly. “Miya. Please, I-”

He pouts, mocking you as he says, “Miya...Miya, please fuck me. With yer cock. In my ass. How many fans, Miya. N-n-no, don't hit me," he smirks, but doesn't pull away when you reach out to touch his arm. "Don't ya worry ya pretty little head, princess, I won't share that part. That'll be all mines, ” he murmurs before returning to his mocking. ”Miya, please stop. Don’t stop. Harder. Use your nails, Miya. Sucha little crybaby.”

“Fuck _you_ , Miya.”

He full-on grins, his palm out for the vibrator. “This one is mine, ya know? I love to torture myself with it. I can’t imagine what it’s going to do to this,” he taps the head to your cunt before clicking it on.

His eyes meet yours, tongue darting out as he ghosts the inner crease of your thigh with his toy.

“Jesus _fucking_ Christ, Miya.”

He laughs and the video skips to you coming, tears in your eyes as he murmurs cruel praise. As the view changes, he leans over you, stroking your face. “Check in with me.”

You wrap your arms under his, massaging his back. “Please fuck me, Miya.”

“Not what I asked for.”

“I’m good. I feel incredible.”

He leans in, kissing your mask. “Ya look like it. All teary-eyed and dewy...I wanna feel ya cum on my cock, baby. And then I’ll give ya what you need.” 

He kisses down your neck and chest, slides the flat of his tongue across your breasts, and sucks your nipples into his mouth. His hands appear to touch you everywhere, a mix of tenderness and cruelty that leave you mewing as his eyes so clearly read every inch of your body.

And then he’s pulling away to rid himself of his briefs. He slips between your legs when he returns, sitting against his heels as he pulls you closer, hooking your thighs over his. “Is that ok, princess?” He asks, hand curling around the camera resting on the bed.

You all look at each other, silence hanging until he murmurs something that doesn’t get picked up at this angle, but you nod in response, reaching out to where his hand rests at the crease of your thigh and touching his wrist. His fingers lace through yours just before he leans in, the pair of you moaning together, your hips pushing closer to his, suggesting that his cock had brushed you. He sets the camera on your stomach and kisses you again, lips moving from the mouth of your mask to your cheek and nose, landing on your forehead before he sits back.

He picks the camera back up, angling it down as he rubs your pussy, but the long shot never changes. It only films you all while he films you, an absolute tease, his hips pushing forward into yours just before you gasp. His name falls from your lips as he fucks you, your fingers curling around his sheets as your lower body lifts further from the bed, pressing deeper until his lap until you’re fucking him. And the desperate energy that typically floods your solo videos is suddenly tenfold, threatening to overwhelm even though the camera.

“Yer such a desperate little thing aren’t ya, princess?” He says, words nearly hidden by your moans. “Cryin’ about it being too much but fuckin’ yerself on my dick.” His head falls back for a moment, hips meeting a few of your thrusts before he lets you take your pleasure. “What does that say about ya? That ya really are a greedy and needy lil’ baby?”

Whatever you say doesn’t get picked up, but he laughs. Double-edged and dangerous as he says, “Say it again.”

“I’m a cock whore.”

“A greedy and needy…”

He holds you down, leaning over you with the camera in your face as he waits.

“I’m a greedy and needy little cock whore.”

Your face fills the screen, [color] eyes feverish as your breath comes in desperate, near-silent cries.

Osamu laughs just before the footage skips.

You’re half-facing the camera to the left of the bed, the dark spot on your mask highlighting your open-mouthed pleasure as you moan and cry, begging him for more. For _more, and more, and more,_ which he hands over freely despite his outward disinterest (the disinterest that so many of his subscribers expect and devour) as he pounds into you from behind, your bent arms secured in his hands.

“I’m so close, baby. _Fuck_ , Miya-”

The right camera clicks on as he takes a firmer hold on your arm, angling your body so your face is visible. His left-hand wraps around your throat and your eyes flutter as you choke out his name. He stares directly at the camera as he fucks and chokes you, lips brushing your shoulder as though you aren’t shaking with desire, gaze unfocused as the mouth of your mask continues to darken.

“That’s it, baby. Cum for me. All my cock,” he breaks off with a groan. “Good- _fuckin’_ -girl, baby.”

He pushes you down, chest against your back as he points at something the camera doesn’t pick up. But, as he combs his fingers through your hair, brushing it away from your face, you both come into focus on the unseen camera.

“This one's just for me, baby,” Osamu says, looking into the lens with you. “Don’t take yer eyes off it. I wanna see them roll back in yer skull while I’m destroyin’ your desperate little hole.”

You whimper and he smiles, dark and hungry, licking your face instead of kissing you.

“Ya promised me one more,” he says softly, his handsome face betraying nothing. “Can ya do it?”

“Yes,” you say. “Please fuck my ass.”

“That’s my girl.” The angle returns to the right-side camera as he pulls away and smacks your ass. He leans away, grabbing lube and the vibrator. Offering the latter to you, he smirks at your frustrated groan. “I wanna real one, baby.”

He rubs you down with lube, two fingers pushing just inside before he uses his other hand to slap your ass again, clearly enjoying your small cries. “Imma level with ya, though. Ya don’t have to use it until ya feel my cock throbbin’ in ya, yeah?

“Pay attention, ok? Because if ya don’t time it right ya won’t be very happy with me.”

“Miya?” You ask, voice sounding thick and wet. It’s all at once disgusting and arousing.

“Yes, baby?”

“ _Please_ just fuck me.”

He picks up his original camera, glancing at the one filming and licking his lips before the handheld starts rolling again, showing your slick holes. Two of his fingers slip into your pussy, thumb rubbing circles against your clit as you push back into him. He lets off of your clit, fingers sinking deeper inside as he shifts his big, strong hand, index and middle fingers teasing your asshole before he pulls away completely. A low, pleased hum escapes him as both clench in anticipation.

He rubs the head of his cock back and forth against you before he finally takes his hard length in his fist.

“Miya,” you breathe, voice just barely coming through as he pushes in.

You cry blissfully as he groans, “Fuck yeah,” and pumps his hips into you, slowly turning you into a sobbing, pleading disaster. His free hand grips your hip, forcing you back into him with each thrust until every inch of him is buried in you.

And _finally_ he moans, loud and slow from someplace deep inside his chest before he asks, “How do ya feel this way? So soft and tight? When all ya do is fuck yerself stupid?”

The only response he gets is absolute nonsense as you beg him to fuck you harder. His fingers crawl down your spin until he’s messily taking hold of your hair-

And the angle changes to a perfectly framed close up, revealing your slick, swollen pussy as he fucks your ass. A slight shift in his hips reveals the black plug he’s wearing, making it hard to decide just where to focus as he makes good on his promise to destroy you until you're suddenly reaching between your legs and mashing his vibrator to your cunt. Running it along the length of your heat until finally settling on your clit as your hips begin to tremble.

“Os... _ah,_ os...please, Miya.”

Osamu presses you into the bed and takes hold of your hips as he pounds into you.

“Fuuuck yes, baby. So fucking hot. That’s it, milk my cock, honey.

“Make me fill yer ass up with my cum. Ya look so good takin’ me, baby.

“ _Shhit._ ”

.

You lay on your stomach on the far side of the bed, face turned away from the camera. It’s quiet for a few seconds, Osamu turning off extra cameras and fiddling with the one at the foot of the bed before he returns, dressed in his boxers as he climbs in. He sits beside you, rubbing his hand up your back.

“Ya with me?”

“Yeah.”

“Can I clean ya up?” 

“Don’ wanna move.”

His other hand runs the length of your thigh. “Wanna come sit with me while I run the water? Or do ya wanna stay here?”

“I’ll stay.”

“Ok,” he brushes your hair again, leaning down and pressing a kiss to your shoulder. “Can ya look at me for a sec?”

He whispers something the camera doesn’t pick up, but it causes you to turn toward him, arm drawing around his waist as you lean into his lap. His back curves in, muscles pulling attractively as he leans down and kisses your hair. “Good girl,” he says, letting you go. “I’ll be back in just a sec.”

You return to your original position as he gets out of bed.

Music clicks on from somewhere in the house, just far enough away to be unrecognizable beyond its soft notes over the sound of running water.

Osamu sits down on his knees beside the bed when he returns, leaning in to talk to you. He brushes your hair away from your face and says, “Ya did so well, baby.”

“Thank you,” you reply, muffled by the mask and the pillow you’re laying on. “So did you.”

He laughs, looking around the bedroom. “Thanks, love.”

You reach out to fix his hair. He unhooks the mask from behind your ear and leans in to kiss your mouth. His large, hooded eyes are so obviously fond it’s _almost_ disgusting, but his otherwise blank expression and feeling-less tone make up for it.

He pulls your mask off completely, tossing it on the bed. “Ready for yer bath?”

The only reply is your laugh before he scoops you into his arms and carries you from the room. A few seconds pass, camera still filming the empty bedroom. The water turns off and laughter spills in from another room before Osamu comes back, the camera at the foot of the bed filming him as he turns off the right-side camera before walking over the remaining one. Leaning down to look into the face of it, he licks his lips and fixes his clearly wet hair.

He fucking _winks_.

And the screen goes black.

* * *

 **CaliHoney** Check out @DirtyMiya’s page to watch |video: i only want Honey raw| 50$ppv. Worth it  
(PS - Recorded myself watching it with my favorite toy. First 50 get that video for free)

* * *

BONUS

@CaliHoney what’s your favorite toy

> _ @someloser _ i call it little monster . 10 / 10 say it’s better than everyone else  
> 

@CaliHoney what brand is your little monster?

> _ @acaligirl _ mmmmm mine ? custom made in japan . sorry cutie  
> 

@CaliHoney …..you’re killing me

> _@omoi_ good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @omoi is tendo in _slow like honey_ uwu  
> In my head Osamu is just living his best life with his little shop and sweet boyfriend, using social media to promote his business while Atsumu is out balling and yeah ok Osa meets you, ends up getting kinda popular on snapchat bc lets be honest he’s hot but he’s like...hella strict about it. He has a whole spreadsheet with who gets what and nothing ever gets out and life is even better now because people give him money for dumb things like jacking off which he would do anyway so w/e it pays for a hella long honeymoon so who really cares
> 
> And he’s doing GREAT ok - until fucking Atsumu’s nudes get leaked and _he_ has to take the L for that bc “‘Samu people already know what you look like naked and this is a good thing for you because my dick is so pretty, right? It’ll fuck up my career don’t you love me?”
> 
> And from there it becomes a _thing_ because this hot volleyball player’s TWIN brother is so hot and ‘does porn’ ~~nevermind that i’m pretty sure this is illegal in Japan? w/e it works out for them~~. But it eventually blows over because neither of them really hype it and Osa is still hella particular about his online presence so nothing else ever gets out that he doesn’t want out but he’s still like….really popular. And Atsu is def upset bc ~Osamu ‘got rich’ off _his_ nudes and really he should be collecting some sort of founder’s fee or something right? Right?????~ ~~does he accept payment in the form of casually taking his brother's place in some vids? who knows. who. really. know.~~


	2. bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very indulgent. Even more pointless. Really roughly edited. It ends with Twitter convos. ‘Parent’ tweet is the header, Reader replies are italicized, and Osamu’s are bolded.

“He’s really calling to tell you his fans love you,” Yamaguchi says, leaning into the camera with a grin.

“Oooo and he’s too shy to tell me?” You tease. “You’re such a supportive partner.”

“Kinda have to be,” he jokes. “This guy is the bread and butter, after all.”

You laugh, shaking your head. “Good to see you Yamakun. Is that a Gudetama headband? You’re so cute!”

He laughs shyly looking away from the screen. Gasping, you say, “Tadaaashi- your hair looks so sexy pushed back. Osa, tell him he looks sexy with his hair pushed back.”

Osamu smiles and looks over his shoulder at his blushing husband. “I wanna fuck you when you wear your hair pushed back.”

Yamaguchi leaves, his face totally red. “Can I do it live, babe?!” He calls as you laugh.

“Way to take it there, Osa. Good job.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he says, his smile gone when he looks back at you. “I’m calling to exploit you, baby.”

“Love the honesty.” You pop a strawberry into your mouth and say, “I doubt you need my help for anything, though.”

“Well- you’re right. But Dashi wasn’t kidding- the response to that video is insane. Haven’t you checked Twitter?”

“If you think I know how to do anything more than tweet and reply to people talking to me, you’ve got another thing coming. I don’t check what extra things they’re saying.”

He sighs, looking away from the camera as he does something else on his computer. “Well- _your_ fans are debatable, though everyone seems to agree we should do more together.” He looks at the camera pointedly. “It’s too bad you’re _all the way_ in California because I’m in agreement.”

“Oh, are you?” You ask sarcastically, watching as he goes back to whatever he’s doing.

“Nobody has to know,” he smirks. “Just saying...anyway, mine are like, and I quote, ‘She’s so pretty,’ you’re in a mask so I’m not really sure how they figure that-”

“Girls just know.”

“Yeah, ok.” He doesn’t even roll his eyes.

You eat another strawberry. “You don’t think I’m pretty in a mask?”

“ _I_ know what you like,” he tells you. “‘She’s so hot,’ ‘her moans are so cute,’ ‘Cali please make more with Miya you guys look so good together,’ once again, not sure how they figure that-”

“You’re pretty enough for us both.”

“You aren’t wrong,” he agrees. “Anyway, it’s more of you being so hot or whatever, how cute your voice is, a few comments on your eyes when I was choking you- that was sexy,” he comments, “I’ve jacked off to that a few times, not gonna lie, baby.”

“Such a perv,” Yamaguchi comments as he passes by behind Osamu.

He’s unphased. “Blah, blah...questions about your shitty Japanese.”

“It’s Japenglish!” You say. “We should have said we were filming from San Fransokyo.”

“That session did have a mix of both. I guess we were both too far gone, huh?”

“Mmm-hmm...You know what it is? It’s because of the aftercare. You never post anything like that.” You watch as he stretches and combs his fingers through his hair. “It has the same sweet energy of your safe for work account-” you gasp, startling him. “They like it because you’re talking to me the way you talk to food!”

He laughs, leaning back in his chair. “You’re such an idiot, y/n/N.”

“Whatever. I promise you it’s the aftercare. I forgot to tell you it was a nice touch- super hot. Especially when you winked at the camera before ending the video.”

He smirks, reaching for his phone. 

“I thought it was because of the way he filmed it,” Yamaguchi leans over his shoulder again, watching as you eat your last strawberry. “The point-of-view and long-range shots were like...incredibly intimate voyeurism. Not to mention you were so cute the whole time. You’re never that cute on your channel, baby.”

He thinks for a moment before saying, “And you guys looked like you were in love.”

“I think I’m going to throw up,” you say, pretending to choke on a strawberry.

“It was just _very_ different from even what he typically does. It’s not like he has meaningful friendships with other people he features. I hate to say it but this one kinda makes everything else seem lacking- where it didn’t before.”

“You know what that means? It means you have to be in a few-”

“-Uh, I think _not_ ,” Yamaguchi laughs awkwardly.

“-it’d be kinda fun to show everyone that _Dirty Miya_ is most certainly _not_ the dom he pretends to be.”

“Fuck you, y/N,” Osa cuts in.

You wave your hand dismissively at him before looking pointedly at Yamaguchi. “I just pictured your face the whole time, Yamakun. It made Osa doable.”

Shockingly, he says, “I understand, baby. I picture yours sometimes, too.”

“Tadashi,” you say, a coy smile on your face. “Not in front of your husband, _gosh_. We talked about this.”

Osamu reaches behind him blindly, eyes focused on his phone as his arm curls around Yamaguchi’s waist. Yamaguchi glances at the camera nervously, amusing the hell out of you considering the unorthodox friendship you all have ( _and_ that conversation you’d just had), but let’s himself get pulled into his husband’s lap.

“Baby,” Osamu looks back at the camera, “Come play with me on Twitter. I’ll give you some of my sweet angel fans. Maybe get rid of some of your little gremlins or whatever you call them.”

“Wow. So you aren’t calling to exploit me. You’re calling to ruin me.”

“Baby, just say the word and I’m there to do it.”

You roll your eyes, reaching for your phone. “Ok, I’ll see you later-”

“I didn’t say hang up.”

You grin at him, squinting your eyes as though you’re a kid with a secret. “You miss your best friend, don’t you, Osa? Don’t you? Admit it!”

“He does,” Yamaguchi confirms, earning a side-eye from Osamu.

“You guys are so fucking annoying.”

* * *

 **@CaliHoney** little monster better than me?

> _@DirtyMiya_ that was 1 and done  
>  **@CaliHoney** got some texts that say otherwise baby  
>  _@DirtyMiya_ don’t out me like this . my hoe-heart can’t take it

@DirtyMiya @CaliHoney do it live

> **@amiyafan @ CaliHoney** what say u baby? I’d love to see Cali post-quarantine  
>  _@amiyafan @DirtyMiya_ your fans are as much trouble as you, huh?  
>  **@CaliHoney** doesn’t sound like no  
>  _@DirtyMiya_ it’s not

@DirtyMiya @CaliHoney PLEASE go live together you’re sweet it’s like watching the sex we all want to have 🥺

> _@anothercaligirl_ (and _@DirtyMiya_ since you’re already here) what was your favorite part?  
> @CaliHoney @DirtyMiya all of the angles, especially the one he choked you in  
>  _@anothercaligirl_ omg so you like that _@DitryMiya_ is a fucking pervet huh? bc he thinks he's hitchcock  
>  **@anothercaligirl** tell **@CaliHoney** we call it professional artistic direction  
>  **@CaliHoney** and give the ppl what they want baby stop being mean  
>  _@DirtyMiya_ you’re such a little shit w h y are we friends  
>  _@anothercaligirl_ cutie … 🥺 i’m shy . but if you ask _@DirtyMiya_ nicely he might share some more ‘ professional artistic direction ’ from the # archives .  
>  **@CaliHoney** ...we’re friends?

@CaliHoney are you japanese

> _@anotherloser_ do i look japanese???? i’m a little california bitch  
>  **@CaliHoney** u’re lying to the ppl baby. u’re tall as shit  
>  _@DirtyMiya -_ yeah it’s true . i’m a tall california bitch haha . but if you can’t tell that by looking...not my prob

* * *

_CaliHoney - everyone stop @’ing me i know you can be japanese american omg let a girl be dumb sometimes i'm from the f'ing valley_

* * *

@DirtyMiya @CaliHoney how long have you all known each other

> **@miyafan2 @CaliHoney** since before she decided she hates men . she only keeps me around for sex  
>  _@miyafan2 @DirtyMiya_ i msg’d him years ago on insta asking him to teach me to make onigiri the next time i was in jpn. I’m the reason for dirtymiya sc :’) they grow up so fast  
>  **@CaliHoney @miyafan2** asking was racist  
>  _@DirtyMiya_ your shop is LITERALLY called onigiri miya . and stop talking to me . you’re ruining my aesthetic  
>  **@CaliHoney** wow/ my sweet little pervs want to know about u baby  
>  _@DirtyMiya_ your what 

@CaliHoney @DirtyMiya are you his wife? How come he calls you baby? Please go live together

> **@miya3** bc she’s my baby what do u mean **@CaliHoney** u DID promise sum1 a little dirty honey, didn’t u, wifey?  
>  _@DirtyMiya_ that’s NOT what they asked for and you know it - _@miya3_ i’m not his wife ha ha ha grossss jk my dick’s not big enough for him :(  
>  **@CaliHoney** fuck me w me little monster and you’ve got a shot baby  
>  _@DirtyMiya_ if i could reply with a gif of the most badass spike i would but i don’t actually know how to use this app  
>  **@CaliHoney** who has the best spike rn  
>  _@DirtyMiya_ Sakusa  
>  **@CaliHoney** i forgot u’re a volleyball slut  
>  _@DirtyMiya_ if you’re going to call me a slut you gotta do it right  
>  **@CaliHoney** sorry baby - vleague butt slut  
>  _@DirtyMiya_ hahahaha don’t tell your brother omg

@CaliHoney @DirtyMiya - he fucks fans. Would you fuck someone w him?

> **@calimiya2020** i admire the dedication sweet pea but **@CaliHoney** is not in a million years agreeing to it  
>  _@calimiya2020 @DirtyMiya_ not tru ! i’d 100% fuck a fan if said fan is a frecklefaced former middle blocker wearing a Gudetama headband while they top you 🙂  
>  **@CaliHoney** You’re walking a fine line.

* * *

“You don’t really fuck fans, do you?”

“On occasion,” Osamu says, not looking up from his phone. “When Dashi asks me to.”

“WHAT?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you got this far bless you 😇 and pls tell me my sister and i aren’t the only ppl who find 🙂 to be the most unnerving emoji - it’s energy is chaotic. Unsettling. All knowing

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> x, weeds


End file.
